A quoi bon ?
by Yebbeka
Summary: Quand on vit dans un univers en déroute et discriminant à quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Et si ... et si il y avait une solution minime ? OC/Démétri happy end et aucun spoiler même pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore Twilight ...


Titre : A quoi bon ?

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : OC/Démétri (attention le OC est un homme .... homophobes s'abstenir !)

Rating : M (c'est tout de même moi, Yebbeka, qui écrit donc les âmes prudes s'il vous plait passez votre chemin ^^)

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ^^ il n'y a que Roland qui soit ma propriété pour ainsi dire et la fic en elle-même ^^

Résumé : Quand on vit dans un univers en déroute et discriminant à quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Et si ... et si il y avait une solution minime ?

Nda : Salut tout le monde ^^ Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic ^^ un OS pour être exact ^^ que je dédie à mon meilleur ami VinceDH ^^ (mon OS a d'ailleurs été corrigé par ses bons soins ^^)

Je me suis inscrite à une superbe association l'APAGCPMDEO ^^ créée par Pau Eihm. Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le forum (là où l'on peut s'y inscrire ^^) pour avoir plus de renseignements ^^ mais sachez que le mot d'ordre est review ^^ En parlant de review XD je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews que je reçois de mes gentils lecteurs ^^ et pour les réponses aux revieweses anonymes ^^ j'y réponds soit par mail lorsque celui-ci m'est fourni soit sur mon profil ^^ alors n'hésitez pas XD

Bon après tout ce blabla (qui est quand même court par rapport à d'habitude XD) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**A quoi bon ?**

Ça avait l'air si simple et pourtant plus il y pensait plus cela perdait de l'importance.

A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon sauter du haut d'une falaise si il s'en sortirait sans une égratignure ?

Pour souffrir ?

Non. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de sauter pour éprouver ce sentiment.

En fait, il pouvait tout essayer dans le but de se suicider mais rien, strictement rien, n'aurait aucune répercussion sur son corps.

Son esprit était déjà bien trop blessé pour faire cas d'une nouvelle souffrance.

A quoi bon chercher un moyen de se détruire s'il ne pouvait pas quitter cette terre ?

Sa condition l'enfermait dans un monde où il n'avait plus sa place depuis des siècles, maintenant.

L'immortalité.

Un don, une capacité, un pouvoir.

Oui, un pouvoir que les ambitieux désiraient ardemment, à n'importe quel prix disent certains.

Mais pour lui, cette immortalité était encombrante, dérangeante. Elle l'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux qui lui faisait commettre des crimes.

Le sang.

L'odeur du sang.

Le goût du sang.

Un besoin, une nécessité.

L'essence même de la vie.

L'immortalité était synonyme de sang-froid, d'absence de chaleur.

Son immortalité le rendait dépendant du sang de ces humains vivants. Son corps en demandait pour se réchauffer et surtout pour étancher sa soif.

Oui, sa soif.

Car l'immortalité était aussi synonyme de vampire.

Les vampires, des êtres assoiffés de sangs qui causaient désolation et familles en deuil. Être immortel qui n'avait de cesse que de rester à errer dans un monde qui n'était plus fait pour lui, dans un monde qui le craignait, inconsciemment.

Et lui. Lui, malheureux être qui avait croisé le chemin d'un immortel se retrouvait par la même occasion un des leurs.

Il voulait disparaître, s'enfuir mais il ne pouvait plus renier ce qu'il était devenu.

Et il souffrait. Son esprit souffrait puisqu'il avait perdu son âme.

Tant de personnes malsaines ont perdu leur âme et souhaiteraient l'immortalité. Cependant, lui était tout le contraire, un être pur qui pourtant avait perdu son âme au détour d'un sentier.

Mais sa condition en elle-même n'était pas l'origine de sa souffrance.

Non, son état de vampire, il s'y était habitué. Trop bien même.

Il était, pour lui, tout ce que devait être un vampire. Un ermite qui s'enferme dans des grottes ou des châteaux. Il agrémentait la superstition des humains. Pourtant, il n'attaquait pas ces fous qui voulaient le déloger d'un de ses repères.

Non. Il préférait aller dans des coins reculés ou plutôt dans des grandes villes où les crimes étaient monnaies courantes pour pouvoir étancher sa soif.

Les traqueurs de vampire étaient plus un divertissement qu'autre chose. Il devait tout de même respecter les lois de son espèce.

Car même s'il était à deux doigts de vouloir en finir avec son existence, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire sombrer le monde des humains dans le chaos. Ils se débrouillaient très bien seuls, avec toutes leurs guerres, leurs armes, leur vie, leurs technologies.

Et devoir sa mort à quelqu'un d'autre lui déplaisait fortement.

Il devait donc faire sans.

Il devait donc continuer à errer, âme en peine. Ou plutôt esprit en peine...

Il regardait les humains déambuler avec la personne qu'ils aimaient à leur côté. Ils avaient l'air heureux, inconscients, mais surtout ils avaient l'air d'apprécier la vie qui s'égrenait plus vite à deux.

Et c'était bien là son problème.

Les vampires avaient, certes, le droit d'aimer l'un d'entre eux et de continuer leur existence au côté de cette personne chérie.

Mais, lui, il ne pouvait aimer réellement, il ne pouvait vivre en sa compagnie. Et c'était cela son problème.

Le monde humain avait bien évolué. Cela il pouvait le voir à tout moment rien qu'en observant les bonnes personnes.

Cependant, les vampires étaient une espèce ancrée dans le passé. Les nouveaux-nés avaient beau avoir leur propre vision du monde, ils ne pouvaient que se rallier à la vision ancestrale de leurs aînés.

Il aurait tellement voulu que son espèce évolue aussi, que la façon de penser archaïque prenne un peu de l'exemple des humains et qu'elle comprenne ce que peut être l'amour au sens large.

Pas seulement l'amour entre une femme et un homme.

Non, il y avait d'autres amours.

Et lui, bien évidemment, c'était d'un de ces amours dérangeants dont il s'était imprégné et cela bien avant sa transformation.

Il aurait vécu au siècle présent chez les humains, il aurait peut-être moins souffert qu'en cet instant.

Le chemin inverse était impossible.

Tout comme l'était le moyen de faire prendre conscience aux anciens cet amour.

Alors comment pouvait-il continuer à exister ?

Comment pouvait-il se détruire une bonne fois pour toute ?

Mais à quoi bon ?

A quoi bon se poser des questions puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire ?

Il devrait exister.

Exister en fuyant ses sentiments.

En fuyant tout ce qui lui rappelait la personne qu'il aimait.

Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Tout. Incontestablement tout le lui rappelait.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait au point de souhaiter en trépasser, tellement cet amour le séquestrait.

Il le désirait, lui, plus que tout au monde, plus encore que la fin de ses souffrances.

Lui.

C'était cela.

C'était ce lui qui le faisait souffrir et que, pourtant, il espérait.

Ce corps d'homme enterrait dans l'éternité. Cet être magnifique qui ne restait qu'un vampire, comme lui, après tout.

Il aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ses bras, contre lui.

Mais à quoi bon ?

A quoi bon errer dans cette éternité s'il ne pouvait pas vivre à ses côtés ? S'il était forcé de réfréner ses envies, ses désirs comme un sentiment abominable ?

Mais comment un sentiment pouvait-il être pire, encore plus épouvantable, que l'existence des vampires ?

S'il était contre-nature et qu'on l'obligeait à vivre alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de penser comme il l'entendait ?

Et si ?

Et si justement le meilleur moyen de quitter ce monde, le meilleur moyen de disparaître, était de faire ce qui révulsait ces ancêtres ?

Aimer et vivre comme il lui semblait.

Cela avait l'air si simple.

Or il était avéré que c'était le plus simple qui était le plus difficile à entreprendre.

L'aimer ne lui donnait pas pour autant la possibilité de vivre avec lui.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homosexualité soit autant rejetée par ces vieux grincheux et poudreux ?

Ne pouvaient-ils laisser l'amour commander sans avoir à devoir s'interposer ?

Mais à quoi bon ?

A quoi bon se rebeller puisqu'il ne les ferait pas changer d'avis ?

Combien ?

Combien de jeunes vampires s'étaient opposés à eux dans l'espoir de leur faire accepter la réalité de l'amour ?

Nul ne le savait.

Nul ne le savait et pour cause. Aucun n'avait survécu.

Personne ne peut leur survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir incruster les esprits par leurs revendications.

Au contraire, tous se ralliaient à eux.

Ils déformaient la vérité.

Ils déformaient l'existence et se plaçaient en maîtres sur le monde. Telles des divinités qui avaient le droit de vie ou de mort.

Surtout de mort.

Il était assis au bord de la falaise.

Une fragrance se répandit dans l'air.

Une fragrance tellement particulière qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

Que de l'être qui animait ses pensées, jours et nuits, pour l'éternité.

Aussi vite que le parfum était apparu, une main pâle se posa sur son épaule.

Tiède.

Elle était tiède, preuve qu'ils étaient de la même espèce.

La froideur des vampires comparée à la chaleur vivante des humains.

Il espérait.

Il espérait se tromper.

Il espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire nomade qui aurait pris pitié de lui après avoir été poussé par la curiosité.

Il tourna la tête vers l'inopportun et croisa les pupilles pourpres.

Il se leva pour s'enfuir avec la célérité propre à son espèce. Cependant des bras puissants lui enserrèrent la taille.

Il se retrouva prisonnier, les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait lui tombaient contre sa joue.

Il n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer, alors que le bourreau de son défunt cœur humait son odeur avec désinvolture.

_ Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Il sentit le souffle contre son cou et devint de pierre.

_ Explique-moi, Roland. Explique-moi pourquoi depuis que l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois tu ne cesses de me fuir.

_ Je ne te fuirais pas si tu ne me chassais pas.

_ Ta vie serait bien triste si je ne le faisais pas.

Les lèvres glissèrent dans son cou en une caresse qui déclencha des frissons à sa victime.

Celle-ci se libéra de l'emprise et le fusilla du regard.

_ Marcus m'a révélé que tes sentiments pour moi allaient à l'encontre de la normale, murmura le bourreau en soulevant d'une main le visage de marbre.

A quoi bon se dépêtrer de sa puissance ?

Le mieux était peut-être de quitter ce monde par les mains de celui qu'il aimait.

_ Bien, Démétri. Fais ce qu'il veut, je ne m'enfuirais pas cette fois.

Les mains pâles le parcouraient déjà et qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

La seule chose qui lui importait désormais était de quitter ce monde aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait. Même si celle-ci continuerait de vivre après lui.

A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit encore plus alors qu'il allait recevoir ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Je ne vais pas te faire ce que Marcus veut mais ce que moi je désire. D'ailleurs, l'endroit est mal choisi. Suis-moi.

Démétri lui prit la main alors que le soleil commençait à apparaître. Il l'emmena dans une ruine au milieu de la forêt.

Son esprit se vidait.

Il allait disparaître comme le souhaitait celui qu'il aimait.

Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Qu'importe les douleurs qu'il endurerait.

Il allait disparaître et c'était sa seule certitude.

Une fois enfermé au centre des ruines, loin des regards éventuels et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, les mains pâles recommencèrent à le parcourir, à le découvrir.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne possédait plus aucun vêtement mais cela ne lui importait pas.

A quoi bon s'empêtrer de faibles tissus puisqu'il allait enfin disparaître ?

Démétri le plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement.

_ Ne bouge pas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en passant une main contre son dos en ce qui pourrait être une caresse.

Dans l'air, il n'y avait que trois odeurs : celle du lieu et les leurs.

Nu contre le mur, il n'avait pas peur. Il attendait la délivrance.

Il entendit le froissement des habits qu'on enlève puis que l'on pose au sol.

Devrait-il se battre contre lui ?

Contre celui qu'il aimait ?

L'idée de devoir abîmer ce corps sublime, ce corps qu'il chérissait autant que l'esprit, lui déplaisait incontestablement.

Son corps.

Ses larges épaules.

Ses cheveux tombants sur ses épaules avec délicatesse.

Il frémit rien qu'en l'imaginant, sans la barrière des vêtements.

Les longues mains se posèrent sur ses flancs et il frémit derechef.

Les cheveux glissèrent sur son épaule puis les lèvres effleurèrent son cou.

Il se colla un peu plus contre le mur pour échapper aux lèvres tentatrices mais aussi pour cacher son début d'érection qui risquait d'être beaucoup trop visible s'il devait subir un peu plus longtemps ce traitement.

Les mains s'égarèrent sur son torse tandis que le souffle tiède migrait derrière son oreille.

Il lâcha un cri apeuré lorsqu'il sentit le corps parfait se mouvoir contre lui.

_ Détends-toi, cela n'en sera que plus agréable.

Il avait raison.

A quoi bon vouloir se retenir, se cacher alors qu'il allait quitter ce monde ?

Il valait mieux en profiter et être fier de ses revendications.

Et puis il était seul avec celui qu'il aimait.

Seuls, pour la dernière fois de son existence.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il se décala du mur et s'appuya dessus avec ses mains.

Un grognement retentit derrière son oreille.

Les mains glissèrent sur son pénis puis sur ses testicules. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant tandis que les lèvres baisaient son cou, ses épaules.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit, s'attendant au pire comme au meilleur.

Il allait quitter ce monde alors pourquoi avoir peur maintenant ?

Il sentit quelque chose de dur s'immiscer entre ses fesses.

Ça le déchirait intérieurement et pourtant il en retirait une certaine joie.

Les mains se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son bas-ventre et commencèrent à se mouvoir sur son corps en même temps que ce qu'il y avait en lui.

Une langue se balada au niveau de son cou, de ses épaules.

Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il endurait.

Il aurait voulu pleurer mais les larmes lui étaient interdites.

Était-ce mieux de mourir après avoir subi ce dont il avait toujours espéré ou bien sans rien recevoir ?

Se moquait-il de lui ?

Était-ce cela son châtiment ?

Subir et n'avoir le droit de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire à part subir.

_ Roland, détends-toi nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

_ Pour combien de temps ? Tu t'amuses de moi mais après tu vas me détruire comme te l'a demandé Marcus.

_ Roland, Marcus voulait juste que je t'éloigne de lui. Il ne supporte pas l'amour que l'on dégage l'un pour l'autre. Et je ne vais pas te tuer, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait de toute manière ?

A l'entente des mots, il se statufia et n'osa plus bouger ni même respirer.

Son aîné gémit et posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse de la nouvelle sculpture.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de causer ma perte et ma douleur en te tuant. Et tu crois vraiment que j'offrirais mon corps au premier venu ?

Il se retira de lui, le retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu m'énerves à vouloir mourir. Je préférerais te voir sourire et surtout te garder près de moi.

Il le secoua vivement et leurs regards se soudèrent.

_ Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à déchiffrer mes mots ? C'est si difficile de croire en mon amour pour toi ?

Étrangement, Roland se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux, sans que celui qu'il aime ne le rattrape.

_ A quoi bon me dire que tu m'aimes alors que notre amour est condamné ?

Le silence lui répondit.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Toi, tu ne risques rien. Tu es le traqueur des Volturi. Ils ont trop besoin de ton don pour te faire disparaître.

_ Personne ne disparaîtra, Roland.

_ Pourquoi ? Je dois me cacher ? Mais si tu refuses de m'anéantir, ils n'hésiteront pas à demander à quelqu'un d'autre même si il est moins performant.

_ Ils ne le feront pas.

_ Comment peux-tu dire cela avec certitude ? L'homosexualité est rejetée, bannie, interdite.

_ Où as-tu vu cela ?

_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis !

_ Non, Roland, non.

Démétri s'agenouilla devant lui et serra l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

_ On nous demande pas de renier ce que l'on éprouve, seulement de ne pas le montrer, ouvertement.

_ Donc on ne doit pas exister.

_ Arrête, idiot ! Tu as l'intention de vivre avec eux ? Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vu leurs ébats et je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Je préférerais me trouver une maison isolée. Tu as l'air de les préférer aux villes et aux villages.

Roland avait détourné la tête, interdit.

_ Tu... Tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec moi, demanda Démétri, incertain.

_ Ce n'est pas cela le problème... Que diront-ils ? Que risquons-nous ?

_ Nous ne risquons rien du tout ! Tu crois que les vampires d'Amazonie sont pourchassées ? Personne ne les cherche, personne ne les traque, personne ne les ennuie ! J'ai le droit de vivre avec toi comme elles, elles vivent ensemble. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Qu'elles aient le droit et nous non !

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'abandonner ?

_ Je t'aime, Roland, malgré toutes les stupidités que tu peux croire et tenter en leur nom.

Il attendit une réponse même s'il était sûr des sentiments de son compagnon grâce au don de Marcus.

_ Et tu as cru que j'allais le comprendre et te croire en me violant contre un mur ?

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu étais le seul à ne pas savoir que je t'aime ? C'est d'ailleurs parce que mes chasses étaient perturbées par mes sentiments que Marcus m'a révélé ton amour pour moi.

_ Il voulait que tu ne sois plus frustré donc.

_ Il m'a menti ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je suis désolé, j'ai cru ce qu'il m'a dit.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je... Je t'aime vraiment... sincèrement, fit-il en attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

Un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur son visage.

Il se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des ruines, un authentique sourire apparut sur le visage de Roland.

C'était le premier depuis son immortalité.

Et le premier depuis sa renaissance.

A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon cacher sa joie nouvelle, son bonheur ?

C'étaient de nouvelles espérances qui se propageaient en lui.

Une nouvelle vie.

Une nouvelle vie qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment besoin de cacher.

Les siècles à venir seront plus vivants, plus innovants.

Une nouvelle façon de penser s'insinuait en lui.

A quoi bon la rejeter puisqu'il en était heureux ?

* * *

nda : Et voilà ^^ c'est fini ^^ça change de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça non ? il y a toujours un lemon yaoi ? XD mais c'est plus les mêmes persos ni la même série ^^

Allez bisous tout le monde ^^

Yebbeka


End file.
